San Valentín
by Takari95
Summary: "Kari, quiero pasar San Valentín a tu lado" - Takeru Takaishi leed y dejad reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está dedicado en especial a _HikariCaelum_, una persona impresionante y maravillosa que he conocido a través de esta página. Este fic es para ella y para todos aquellos que quieran leerlo y dejar opinión y para aquellos que estén enamorados y vayan a pasar San Valentín al lado de la persona a la que quieren.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme**

**Takari95**

**~San Valentín~**

Unos ojos azules claros vigilaban desde la otra parte de la clase lo que ocurría en la puerta de entrada. Observaban el fenómeno con mirada crítica, casi asesina. A pesar del ruido que había en la clase no estaba prestando atención a nada que no fuera aquello. Inspiró con fuerza intentando contener los latidos de su corazón, esos latidos que podía sentirlos en las sienes debido a los celos y a la rabia contenida. Él nunca había sido así de receloso hasta que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por su meor amiga y eso le hizo cambiar su punto de vista.

Así que, allí, sentado en la última mesa de la clase estaba T.K. Takaishi intentando aparentar tranquilidad aunque el nerviosismo y otros sentimientos se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano y una ceja levantada. ¿y qué era lo que estaba mirando con tanta atención? Pues bien, a principio de curso había aparecido como por arte de magia un nuevo alumno que cursaría el año escolar en su misma clase. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Pero todo dejaba de ir tan bien cuando ese nuevo alumno se llamaba Keichi Yamamoto, era hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y se había tomado la libertad de convertirse en el nuevo amigo de muchas de las chicas de la clase. Entre esas chicas que habían encontrado a su nuevo amigo en él también se encontraba Kari, para desgracia de T.K. En definitiva, eso había provocado que gran parte de los alumnos del instituto quisiese estrangularlo con sus propias manos pero nadie quería mancharse las manos de sangre.

Esto nos lleva otra vez a la clase donde T.K. sentado al final de la misma estaba intentando taladrar con la mirada a Yamamoto mientras lo veía reír y bromear con Kari y otras chicas. Las chicas lo encontraban atractivo, divertido, elegante, etc.. y eso hacía que ninguno de los demás chicos estuviese a su altura.

Una mano chasqueó los dedos enfrente de T.K. y eso hizo que el joven apartara la vista del otro chico antes de que a éste le saliese un agujero en la nuca.

-¿Qué haces, T.K.? - preguntó Davis medio burlándose de él. - Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando te roban a la chica que te gusta. - dijo el moreno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ken se reunió con ellos, le lanzó una mirada gélida a Yamamoto y se sentó en la silla libre que había enfrente de T.K.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ken? - preguntó Davis mientras T.K. también miraba a su amigo, interrogante.

-Ese estúpido se ha acercado a Yolei esta mañana y a ella le ha encantado, no deja de hablar de él. - el siempre correcto Ken había dicho una palabrota y Davis empezó a reírse también de él hasta que T.K. intervino:

-A este paso, nos quedamos más solos que la una. - comentó el rubio a lo que Ichijouji asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer? Dentro de un par de días es San Valentín.

-Normalmente, en San Valentín son las chicas las que regalan algo, ¿no? - preguntó Ken.

-Sí, pero creo que este año os valdrá más la pena ser vosotros los que deis el primer paso o lo dará él. - respondió señalando con la cabeza a Yamamoto.

-La verdad es que yo tengo pensado un regalo para Kari que creo que le podría gustar mucho pero mirando que llevo una semana sin poder quedar con ella después de las clases...

-T.K. no seas miedica. Me quitaste a Kari y ahora tienes que luchar por ella. - dijo Davis con el puño en alto.

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

El rubio se levantó y fue hacia el montón de chicas, cogió a Kari del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Tienes un momento? - la castaña dudó unos segundos y cruzó una mirada con Keichi pero finalmente asintió. T.K. percibió el cruce de miradas entre su amiga y su enemigo y frunció el ceño. Sacó a Kari de clase y una vez en el pasillo habló: - ¿Tienes algo que hacer en San Valentín?

La chica bajó la cabeza y se miró los zapatos.

-La verdad es que... es que he quedado con Keichi. - la frase cayó sobre T.K. como un jarro de agua fría.

-Kari, yo... Desde que llegó él ya casi ni nos vemos.

-Lo siento pero es que...

-Es que es rico y te va a llevar a un lugar súper bonito para declararse a ti bajo la luz de la luna, ¿no? - comentó T.K. con ironía y sarcasmo. Kari se puso seria.

-Mira T.K., Keichi es muy buen chico y si te soy sincera he aceptado quedar con él porque creo que me gusta un poco y me apetece estar con él. Para tu información, el día de San Valentín estaré rumbo a París con él.

-¿París? ¿Qué dices?

-Pues que va a ser allí donde vamos a celebrar San Valentín. - El rubio se quedó de piedra y miró a Kari como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma que le impidiese comprender la información que le transmitía su amiga. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. - al ver la decepción en los ojos del joven, Kari se dio cuenta de que había herido los sentimientos de su amigo pero cuando quiso abrir la boca para decir algo T.K. ya había vuelto a entrar en clase sin más. En ese momento, Keichi salió de la clase buscando a Kari.

-¿Ocurre algo? - la castaña negó con la cabeza pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Sin saber muy bien por qué sentía que irse con Keichi no era la mejor opción por San Valentín. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Ken y Davis vieron entrar a T.K. una vez más en clase con pinta de héroe de guerra derrotado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me ha ganado, se la lleva para San Valentín.

-¿Qué dices? - dijo Davis, asombrado. - Imposible, Kari jamás se había separado de ti.

-Pues ahora sí. - T.K. se hundió en su silla y Ken le proporcionó unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro tal y como había hecho Davis un rato antes.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Kari empezó a buscar a T.K. por todas partes, le llamó al móvil que estaba desconectado e incluso le preguntó a Patamon y a Gatomon que habían estado toda la mañana escondidos en un árbol de los que había en el patio del instituto si le habían visto pero no sabían nada de él. A decir verdad, T.K. estaba muy lejos de allí, se había marchado el primero y había caminado hasta el centro comercial y estaba observando un escaparate. Tenía claro que iba a recuperar a Kari fuese como fuese.

Patamon estaba con Gatomon sentados en la cama de T.K. cuando el joven entró en su habitación con aspecto cansado.

-¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó el Digimon mientras volaba hacia su Elegido.

-He estado haciendo unas cosas, tenía que comprar unas cosas. - contestó T.K. mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-Kari te ha estado buscando esta tarde. - informó Gatomon.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, nos ha preguntado donde estabas pero no lo sabíamos y también te ha llamado y no le has cogido el teléfono. - T.K. miró hacia la mesita de noche donde descansaba su móvil apagado que se estaba cargando. Lo encendió y en la pantalla aparecieron varias de las llamadas que Kari le había hecho esta tarde. No osbtante, para sorpresa de los Digimon volvió a dejar el teléfono donde estaba y se tiró a la cama hundiendo el rostro en la mullida almohada.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Kari? Parecía preocupada por ti. - sugirió rubio dio una vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto del techo.

-¿Sabes que Kari se va a ir con Keichi a París a celebrar San Valentín? - preguntó T.K.

-¿Keichi es el chico rico? - dijo Gatomon a lo que T.K. asintió. - Pero tú no puedes dear que se marche. - los ojos azules de T.K. se centraron en Gatomon.

-Gatomon tiene razón es hora de que te pongas en acción y te decidas a confesar a Kari tus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que sea tarde y te arrepientas.

-¿Crees que me escuchará?

-Si no lo hace, se arrepentirá mucho luego. - contestó Gatomon convencida.

El chico se incorporó con una gran determinación brillando en sus grandes ojos.

-Tenéis razón. Tengo que confesarle lo que siento y lo haré en San Valentín así impediré que se marche con ese idiota que solo ve en ella una cara bonita.

-Así me gusta, T.K. - animó Patamon.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta. - dijo la gata Digimon.

El plan de T.K. y los Digimons empezó. Sin embargo, Kari no acudió al día siguiente al colegio. En la hora del patio, T.K. fue a hablar con Tai que estaba jugando al fútbol. En ese momento, otro chico se situó a su lado e intentó llamar la atención del mayor de los Yagami. T.K. giró la cabeza y vio allí a Yamamoto, el joven Takaishi deseó por un segundo que a alguno de los que estaban jugando se le escapara el balón y le golpeara en la cara a aquel tonto que osaba ir a preguntar por Kari.

Tai se acercó pero mientras lo hacía podía sentir la tensión que había entre su amigo T.K. y aquel chico nuevo que no le caía del todo bien y que últimamente se había tomado muchas confianzas con Kari.

-¿Cómo esta mi Kari? - preguntó Keichi, adelantándose a T.K. El rubio apretó los puños, miró a Tai y vio que éste también miraba con mala cara a Yamamoto.

-Está enferma, esta mañana se ha levantado con algo de dolor de cabeza y mamá le ha dicho que lo mejor era quedarse en casa y reposar. - contestó mirando únicamente a T.K. EL rubio asintió y Tai repitió el gesto dejando plantado a Keichi. El rubio rio para sus adentro al ver que Tai lo apoyaba a su manera. Mientras volvía al edificio, pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea hacerle una visita a Kari para ver que tal estaba o almenos llamarla pero sabía que Keichi iba ir también y no quería experimentar una situación tan violenta como la que acababa de vivir. Levantó la cabeza y desde su árbol Patamon y Gatomon le saludaron y él sonrió.

-¡Takaishi! - la voz de Yamamoto se le clavó en los oídos. Se volvió lentamente sobre sus talones. El chico venía caminando muy rápido hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres, Yamamoto? - preguntó T.K. intentando parecer afable aunque le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible. El aspecto refinado de aquel muchacho ricachón y malcriado que se creía que podía tener lo que quisiese le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Kari esta tarde?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Es que creo que deberías ir, no está bien eso que desaparezcas sin más y preocupes a Kari. - dijo a modo de reproche.

-Gracias por el consejo. - dijo resoplando mientras le daba la espalda a Keichi y su voz aterciopelada.

-Más te vale que no le hagas daño y más te vale que no la apartes de mí. - T.K. se giró sorprendido ante el increíble cambio en el tono de voz del otro chico que había pasado de alegre a amenazador. Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo amilanarse y lo miró con desdén.

-Tú no tienes que decirme nada sobre ella porque al final la que va a decidir va a ser Kari. - le lanzó una mirada asesina y sentenció: - Y ya te adelanto que el elegido no vas a ser tú.

-Si no me equivoco, soy yo el que la va a llevar a París para que disfrute de un San Valentín como se merece. - Keichi no dejó que T.K. contestara y pasó de largo haciendo chocar su hombro contra el del rubio. - Contra mí, nadie puede ganar.

T.K. llegó a casa y arrojó la mochila contra un rincón, era frustrante ver como Kari se le escapaba de las manos. Los Digimons lo miraron.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - se atrevió a preguntar Gatomon.

-En pocas palabras, que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

-Eso no es verdad. - negó Gatomon con la cabeza. - Para Kari, yo creo que tú eres especial. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la Luz del mundo y tú la Esperanza que la protege. Estáis hechos para estar juntos. - terminó la Digimon con mirada soñadora.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a verla un rato, ¿no crees, T.K.? - preguntó el Digimon del chico. T.K. lo meditó durante un corto espacio de tiempo pero finalmente asintió.

-Vamos a verla. - contestó sonriendo.

Kari se había pasado la mayor parte del día sola en su casa pensando mientras escribía en su diario qué hacer el día de San Valentín, es decir, si arriesgarse y empezar algo con Keichi que parecía un buen chico o bien seguir junto a T.K. que siempre había estado a su lado en todo momento. No obstante, le daba mucho miedo jugársela con T.K y que en el caso de que no funcionase perdiese su amistad para siempre. Muchas veces había pensado que el joven rubio se había ganado un lugar de honor en su corazón pero ahora que había aparecido Keichi parecía que era éste otro el que se estaba ganando un hueco. Sin embargo, le dolía ver que se estaba alejando cada vez más de T.K. Y a pesar de que cuando quedaba con Yamamoto se lo pasaba bien no era lo mismo, no había esa conexión, no existía esa compenetración que hacía que un momento con T.K. Se grabase a fuego en su mente para no volver a olvidarlo nunca. Pero, por otra parte se sentía mal por no conceder una oportunidad a Keichi y a los sentimientos que él parecía profesarle.

Cansada ya de tanto reflexionar se puso a ver la tele cuando llamaron a la puerta y se encontró de frente con su amigo rubio. No esperaba que la visitara después de que ayer ni siquiera le contestase las llamadas pero se sentía feliz de que estuviese allí. T.K. la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió al ver que iba vestida con su pijama azul con nubecitas blancas, estaba realmente adorable. La chica al ser consciente de que en todo el día no se había cambiado de ropa se sonrojó e invitó a su amigo a pasar.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer?

-Estuve dando vueltas por ahí y sé que me llamaste me lo dijeron Patamon yGatomon pero vi las llamadas cuando ya era tarde y no quería molestarte.

-Que sepas que estaba preocupada por ti.

T.K. sonrió y acarició la mano de Kari con los dedos. La joven le correspondió con una sonrisa y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

-No está mal pasar un rato juntos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-T.K., escucha, ¿te parece bien que me vaya con Keichi mañana?- preguntó Kari. T.K. se quedó de piedra y la miró esperando que fuese una broma pero ella lo estaba diciendo en serio, tenía el gesto sombrío.

-Pues... - El timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió y le impidió decir lo que quería decir. La chica se levantó con un gesto de resignación a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, princesa! - aquella voz acaramelada volvió a clavarse en los oídos de T.K. Yamamoto apareció en la sala de estar seguido de Kari que no parecía muy contenta de verle allí. T.K. Levantó una ceja. -Hola, Takaishi. No esperaba verte aquí, tal y como tú dijiste tenías otras cosas mejores que ver a Kari, ¿no? -T.K. Miró a Keichi con el odio pintado en la mirada pero enseguida pasó la vista hasta Kari que parecía al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué significa eso de que tenias mejores cosas que hacer?

El rubio se levantó y alzó las manos.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso, ni hoy ni nunca. Él está mintiendo, Kari. - Esta vez Kari miró a Keichi pero este se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

-No sé como puede ser tan egoísta y rastrero. Además, sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, preciosa. - la castaña pasaba la mirada alternativamente a uno y a otro. No podía creerse que T.K. Le hubiese dicho a Keichi que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a verla... Era increíble porque ella creía que era su mejor amigo pero ahora estaba viendo que solo era una farsa. Abrazó a Yamamoto y con un gesto le indicó a T.K. que se marchase de allí. El rubio intentó por todos los medios que no lo echara pero la decisión de su amiga parecía definitiva. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse de allí como ya no tenía nada que perder le pegó un tremendo puñetazo a aquel estúpido que estaba engañando a Kari con sus tonterías y la estaba apartando de su lado.

-_Espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde de que te has equivocado. - dijo mirando a Kari tristemente antes de marcharse y ver como ella se arrodillaba a atender a Keichi que sangraba con profusión por la nariz.

Tai se cruzó con un furibundo T.K que bajaba las escaleras corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con el puño lleno de sangre. Ni tan siquiera intentó detenerlo hubiera sido inútil hablar con él en esos momentos. En eso se parecía a su hermano Matt. Esperaría a ver como evolucionaban las cosas y si empeoraba intervendría ante Kari a su favor.

Ni Patamon ni Gatomon consiguieron que T.K. abriese la puerta de su habitación de ninguna de las maneras. Nada más volver de casa de Kari se había encerrado allí sin querer saber nada de nadie alegando que quería estar solo. Los Digimons se sentaron enfrente de la puerta y escucharon atentamante a través de la madera. Durante gran parte de la noche escucharon sollozos ahogados que provenían de T.K.

-Nunca le había visto así, Gatomon.

-Hace unos días que no hablo con Kari pero sé que ahora si fuese sería inútil, no atendería a razones. Está encaprichada con ese chico y no ve que está dejando de lado a T.K. que es el chico que de verdad la quiere.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo es que estos días has estado viviendo aquí?

-Kari y yo discutimos un poco sobre el tema y decidí que era mejor alejarme y que lo descubriese por sí misma. Espero que no lo descubra cuando no haya vuelta atrás.

Finalmente, bien entrada la noche los sollozos de T.K. se apagaron. En otra zona de la ciudad, Kari también había estado llorando entre los brazos de su hermano hasta hacía bien poco sin poder creerse que el que había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia fuese diciendo por ahí que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar con ella. No podía creerlo y tampoco quería. Tai la consoló sin decir nada, tan solo cuando se marchaba de la habitación le susurró:

-¿No has creído a T.K. y te has fiado de Keichi? - la pregunta flotó en el aire y se quedó atrapada en la mente de Kari. Esa noche soñó con T.K.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic. Solo va a tener otro capítulo más que voy a subir mañana porque hoy no me da tiempo a escribirlo porque el ordenador que estoy utilizando no es mío así que tengo el tiempo limitado. Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis la continuación para saber como acaba esta historia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-San Valentín-**

El sonido del despertador inundó la habitación y T.K. se revolvió en la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y apagó de un manotazo el pitidito insistente del aparato. Miró por la ventana y vio como la luz del sol entraba ya a través de las cortinas.

-Feliz San Valentín para mí. - dijo casi para sí mismo mientras se frotaba los ojos. El rubio se levantó, se encaminó hacia la puerta y al abrir se encontró a sus pies a Patamon y Gatomon dormidos en el pasillo. Con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro, los cogió en brazos y los dejó sobre la cama antes de ir hacia el baño.

Cuando se miró en el espejo descubrió que tenía un aspecto absolutamente terrible, con grandes ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y por el pelo pero su aspecto de aquella mañana era algo irremediable. Se aseó y tras comprobar que Patamon y Gatomon seguían durmiendo cogió su mochila y se marchó al colegio.

Tai tuvo que despertar a Kari, la joven nunca se dormía pero aquel día parecía diferente. Cuando ésta se levantó su hermano notó que tenía los ojos aún rojos de tanto llorar y estaban un poco más opacos de lo normal. Sin embargo, ella no comentó nada sobre T.K. ni lo ocurrido la tarde anterior y se arregló sin decir ni una palabra. El moreno la miró y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró antes de que las palabras saliesen de ella. Ahora no era el momento, aún había tiempo.

T.K. cruzó la puerta del colegio y miró a su alrededor. Se notaba que era día de San Valentín por la cantidad de chicas que viajaban de un lado a otro regalando a chocolates a sus amigos masculinos. El rubio caminó hasta reunirse con Davis y Ken que estaban a un lado del patio.

-¿Qué tal? - preguntó T.K. sin mucho ánimo. Davis le enseñó los chocolates que le habían regalado a sus amigas. - Ya veo que te va muy bien. ¿Y tú, Ken?

-¿Yo? - Ken bufó – Bueno, bastante bien aunque algo nervioso por la cita que tengo con Yolei esta noche. - respondió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. -¿Y tú qué? ¿Has hablado con Kari?

T.K. se puso serio y les contó lo acontecido en casa de los Yagami el día anterior. Los dos chicos lo escucharon atentamente y se quedaron pasmados ante la argucia que había planeado Keichi para separar a Kari de T.K. No obstante, lo que más les sorprendió fue que Kari se hubiese creído la mentira como si nada. ¿Tan poco confiaba en T.K.?

Kari llegó tarde a clase aquella mañana y llegó cuando el profesor ya había empezado la explicación. En los brazos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel brillante que dejó sobre la mesa de Yamamoto al pasar por su lado. T.K. abrió la boca, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a aquello? Su amiga siempre le había regalado ese chocolate a él, hecho con cariño pero este año él no tenía nada de ella. Se levantó sin más y salió de la clase para evitar arremeter contra ese chico. El profesor obvió la salida de Takaishi y continuó con su explicación hasta que en la clase se oyeron unos sollozos que provenían de Kari.

La joven estaba llorando y gruesas lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre su libreta emborronado las palabras que había escritas. El profesor bajó del estrado y se acercó a su mesa.

-Yagami, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó acariciando su espalda con suavidad intentando consolarla.

-¿Puedo salir un segundo?

-Si, será lo meor. Necesitas calmarte. - Keichi se levantó y se ofreció a acompañar a Kari fuera pero el profesor se lo negó. La pequeña de los Yagami salió de la clase y durante un buen rato deambuló por el instituto. En cada esquina veía a T.K., al joven con el que tanto tiempo había pasado... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Incapaz de soportar el aluvión de recuerdos volvió a clase y descubrió que su mejor amigo no había vuelto. Se preguntó dónde estaría mientras miraba el pupitre de él.

Las clases terminaron y fue Davis el que se encargó de recoger las cosas de T.K. kari fue directa a casa, se encerró en su habitación y abrió el armario para escoger la ropa que se iba a poner esa noche. Tal vez, la mejor opción era darle una oportunidad a Keichi Yamamoto en lugar de a T.K.

El rubio se marchó de la clase y abandonó el instituto sin molestarse en reocger sus pertenencias, solo esperaba que Davis o Ken le hiciesen el favor ya que él era incapaz de estar en la misma clase que Kari y el empalagoso mentiroso de Yamamoto. Deambuló por la ciudad, si lo pensaba en frío últimamente hacía mucho eso de perderse por ahí y no dar señales de vida de ningún tipo. Suspiró y caminó cada vez más lentamente hasta que sus pies se detuvieron. Miró el reloj y empezó a correr.

Yamamoto recogió a Kari a las ocho en punto, vestido de punta en blanco, en un coche de lo más lujoso. La joven llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla de color rosa pálido y encima llevaba un abrigo blanco. El pelo se lo había peinado como de costumbre pero se había colocado una horquilla nueva para sujetar a un lado los mechones de pelo que siempre le caían sobre los ojos. Keichi le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera y la aceptó a pesar de no estar muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí. - contestó en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

-Ya verás como París te encantará... - la animó tirando de ella hacia el coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto donde un potente y veloz avión los llevaría en unas pocas horas a París.

T.K. llegó a su casa, se duchó corriendo, se vistió de trae y corbata mientras Patamon y Gatomon lo miraban alucinados desde la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Patamon.

-¡Recuperar a Kari! - el chico cogió un paquete que había envuelto en un papel de color rosa.

-¿Es el regalo de Kari? - el rubio asintió a la vez que se secaba el pelo que todavía tenía húmedo con la toalla para después dejarla tirada por el suelo.

-¿Queréis acompañarme? - los digimons asintieron entusiasmados y le siguieron hacia el pasillo. T.K. ni siquiera cogió la chaqueta a pesar de que en la calle hacía el frío propio de febrero. Cogió el teléfono móvil que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón y llamó a Tai, cosa que hizo por sugerencia de Gatomon para detener a Kari antes de que se marchase de casa en el caso de que siguiera allí.

"¿T.K.?" - preguntó Tai.

-¿Kari aún está ahí?

"No, acaba de marcharse porque ha venido el estirado a por ella. ¿Quieres que la llame?"

-Te diría que no pero sé que está enfadada conmigo y que me colgará el móvil.

"Tú ve hacia el aeropuerto, intentaré entretenerla"

-Muchas gracias, Tai.

"De nada, espero que vuelvas con mi hermana" - T.K. pudo sentir la sonrisa de Tai a través de su voz antes de colgar.

Tai canceló la llamada de T.K. y marcó el número de su hermana que se sabía de memoria. Esperó un par de tonos y finalmente la escuchó:

"¿Hermano? ¿Ocurre algo?"

-Hola, Kari. Perdona que te moleste. ¿Dónde estás?

"Entrando en la terminal del aeropuerto, ¿por qué?"

-¿Ya has llegado?

"Tampoco está tan lejos el aeropuerto y ya hace media hora que he salido de casa. Bueno, ¿qué querías?"

-Solo quería decirte una cosa... ¿Tú has pensado bien lo que estás haciendo?

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

-Porque T.K. está buscándote y creo que se merece que le escuches. ¿Me oyes? T.K. es tu mejor amigo y nunca creí que desconfiases de él y te dejases caer en la mentira de ese tipejo rico.

"¿Mentira?"

-Kari, sabes que te quiero pero a veces... ¿de verdad crees que T.K. diría algo malo sobre ti con todo lo que habéis pasado juntos? Yo creo que no pero ese Yamamoto te ha mentido para que te distancies de T.K., te ha utilizado así que mejor vuelve atrás.

Kari no respondió pero Tai pudo escuchar el sonido similar a una buena bofetada en la cara seguida de un gemido y un "A mí no vuelvas a acercarte". El chico terminó la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, todo lo que podía hacer por T.K. ya lo había hecho.

Kari al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y ver como las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban perfectamente y las pistas iban en contra de Keichi. Así que se plantó delante de él, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡Dime! - él se quedó perplejo.

-¿Ya está Takaishi llenándote la cabeza de pájaros?

-No. Es mi hermano con el que estoy hablando y me ha dejado las cosas muy claras. Eres un mentiroso y un farsante, ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

-Eso me preguntó yo... - comentó él con sarcasmo sacando a la luz su actitud de niño prepotente y malcriado que hasta ahora Kari no había visto en él o no había querido ver. El chico sonrió con suficiencia pero en ese momento Kari le giró la cara de una bofetada en la mejilla.

-A mí no vuelvas a acercarte... - Acto seguido, la castaña dejó al chico allí plantado sin que él pudiese ni tan siquiera reaccionar a la "dulce caricia" que le acababa de proporcionar Kari ya que él siempre había creído que era una chica dulce, sensible y con poco carácter lo que la hacía fácilmente controlable. Sin embargo, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

T.K. hizo digievolucionar a Patamon en Pegasusmon y él y Gatomon se subieron a su lomo con tal de poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. Los tres llegaron enseguida y se adentraron en la terminal que estaba abarrotada de viajeros que iban a coger los vuelos de las ocho y media.

El rubio seguido de los Digimons empezó a correr entre la gente,a briéndose paso con dificultades entre la muchedumbre hasta que pudo ver unos metros más allá una cabeza castaña que se movía rápidamente entre los allí presentes.

-¡Karii! - gritó T.K. intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido del tumulto y de las operadoras que aunciaban los vuelos.

-¡T.K.! - se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Déjenme pasar! - rogó T.K. la gente se apartó y finalmente pudo ver a Kari enfrente de él con aquel vestido rosa que tan bien le quedaba y el pelo un poco alborotado. Ninguno de los dos dio un paso más y simplemente se quedaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Los Digimons hartos de esperar empujaron a T.K. que avanzó hasta quedar muy cerca de Kari.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se fundía con su mejor amigo en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

-Lo siento... - susurró con el rostro oculto en el pecho de T.K. El rubio le acarició la cabeza y la estrechó con más fuerza si cabe.

-No te preocupes. Kari, yo solo quiero pasar San Valentín contigo. - afirmó él.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. T.K. tragó saliva y buscó apoyo en Patamon y Gatomon que estaban a su espalda. Había llegado la hora.

El joven cogió las manos de la chica y las entrelazó con las suyas, apoyó la frente contra la de ella y susurró:

-Kari eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho y bueno.., siempre había pensado que eso sería así pero ahora que estos días te he sentido tan lejos de mí he decidido que no puedo ser tu amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - T.K. la hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para después cogerle el rostro con la mano.

–Lo que te quiero decir es que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo si tú me aceptas porque he descubierto que te quiero más que a nada y que no voy a permitir que ningún idiota se te lleve de mi lado. Tenía mucho miedo de decirte esto pero... era hora de hacerlo.

-T.K. no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. Yo también tenía miedo y por eso me he equivocado tanto pero... quiero arreglarlo porque... yo también te quiero... - la chica enrojeció a medida que decía la frase. T:K. Se acercó lentamente a ella. - Gracias por venir a buscarme.

-No iba a dejarte marchar porque no hay cosa mejor que estar a tu lado. - Tras decir aquello selló los labios de Kari con un suave beso, ella se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza para intensificar aquel primer beso. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos antes de volver a fundirse en un beso con ella ante la atenta mirada de los que pasaban por la terminal. Un chico que pasaba por allí empezó a aplaudir el gesto de ellos y un buen grupo de gente se sumó a la iniciativa. T.K. y Kari se separaron al ver que el aplauso era por ellos y decidieron salir de la terminal.

Una vez fuera se cogieron de la mano para irse a casa pero Patamon le dio a T.K. el regalo que él y Gatomon habían estado sosteniendo. El regalo para Kari.

-Estamos muy orgulloso de vosotros. - murmuró Gatomon. Kari se arrodilló y la abrazó.

-Perdona por haber discutido contigo.

-No te preocupes por nada, Kari. - dijo la Digimon con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan feliz. T.K. le tendió el regalo a Kari y ella lo abrió sin decir nada hasta que cuando lo abrió lanzó un grito.

-T.K. no puedo aceptarla...

-Claro que puedes, es mi primer reaglo como novio oficial. Sé que se te rompió el otro día y necesitabas una nueva. - Kari sacó la cámara de fotos del embalaje que la resguardaba y la encendió.

-Pues entonces voy a utilizarla ya mismo porque este San Valentín quiero recordarlo toda mi vida. - dijo antes de darle la cámara a Gatomon, coger a T.K. del cuello de la camisa y besarlo con afecto. Esa imagen marcaría el principio de una relación maravillosa, una relación maravillosa que empezó tal día como hoy, 14 de febrero, San Valentín.

**FIN**

**Aquí termina el segundo y último capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos por los reviews y por gastar una pequeña parte de vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia.**

**Un abrazo y un beso enormes**

**Takari95**


End file.
